


Gossip

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from paperandglass: The Seekers and Praxians. There are stories about them having wing language. I'm not sure if you'd be into writing about that, but I have this image of Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker in battle, wingtips flickering. It's not a damage-heavy or particularly involving battle and they're gossiping about the Autobots. Who needs a new paintjob, who's a bad shot, etc. Soundwave is listening in on the whole thing and mentally rolling his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** None

They were pinned down. All of them. Autobots and Decepticons were stuck in random ravines and craters across the battlefield. No one could pop their head up without a shot being fired, but no one could hit anyone either.

And neither leader was backing down.

This left Soundwave stuck alone with the seekers. Seekers that did not know, or did not care, that he was fluent in their wing language and could understand the ridiculous conversation they were having. Skywarp’s wings fluttered. Thundercracker’s fluttered back. Starscream flicked, then fluttered. Skywarp bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud, and Thundercracker rolled his optics.

:: _I’m serious. Just look how scuffed up he is. Pits we have access to polish. You’d think the Autobots with all their squishy pets would take better care of their plating._ ::

:: _Maybe they don’t care?_ :: Thundercracker fluttered and twitched.

:: _Guess not,_ :: Skywarp flicked back, the motion also conveying boredom with the topic. :: _You know who’s a bad shot? That tiny yellow one. Why the frag haven’t they taught that kid how to handle a gun yet?_ ::

:: _Are you seriously complaining that our enemies aren’t better shots?_ :: Starscream hitched and flickered.

Skywarp frowned :: _Course not!_ ::

Starscream looked away to peek over the battlefield, and Soundwave watched Skywarp and Thundercracker flutter through a half dozen insults before their trine leader turned back. They’d have gotten away with it too, if Misfire hadn’t giggled.

Starscream’s optics narrowed, wings hitching up. Soundwave dampened his audials against the shriek. Starscream shot at Skywarp. Skywarp teleported away. Misfire took the shot and yelped.

“Starscream!” Thundercracker shouted.

Skywarp appeared behind Starscream, cackling. Starscream shrieked again. Megatron started yelling.

Soundwave could hear the Autobots laughing, and dampened his audials further just in time to save himself from the _boom_ of Megatron’s cannon.

And Starscream’s subsequent screech.


End file.
